


[Drarry][哈德]——匿名照

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 一发完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: 灵感是美队的dick照片【。】短打。超短篇。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	[Drarry][哈德]——匿名照

有人将一张dick的照片匿名上传到了HG校园群相册，过了一分钟后删除了。但是太迟了，整个学校都沸腾了，同学都在纷纷猜测那张照片是属于哪个大家伙的。 

谢天谢地，英格兰教育系统过分在意学生的隐私，照片一旦删除就连校园网的管理员也无法追查到来源。但是校董们在认真考虑是否要修改这个规定了，这是后话。

"德拉科，你觉得那张照片是属于谁的？"潘西一下课就在食堂里找到正在慢悠悠喝酸奶的德拉科，把他吓得呛到了。猛烈的咳嗽没有引起其他正在热火朝天讨论照片的人的注意，除了一个人。潘西的余光扫到隔着几张桌子外有个一头黑色乱发的男孩朝他们看了几眼，她想了一秒想不起他的名字，于是作罢。

"你那么紧张干嘛啊，德拉科。"

"拜托，你在问一张极其私人的照片是属于谁的，我怎么会知道，当然吓到了。"

"切，你们男生进洗手间不会去看吗，我还以为你会知道呢。"

"没有那种事情！何况那个照片的状态和平时的状态不一样，你再问我就要生气了！"

潘西撇撇嘴，她不担心德拉科会真的生气，但她确实在乎他的感受。不过眼下有另一样事情更加地困扰她。因为刚刚德拉科的声音大了点，那个黑色头发的男孩又看过来了，这次他的目光驻留得更久，所以潘西看到男孩有一双绿得像是艺术品一样的眼睛。那双眼睛可以用来迷惑很多人，可是此刻只盯着德拉科看。哈利，他是哈利，潘西突然福至心灵，想起了隔壁班这个男孩子的名字。

"你觉得会不会是哈利的？"潘西故作神秘地问德拉科。

接下来她在挚友的脸上观赏到了一场精彩的微表情变幻秀，堪称生平未见。她开始担心德拉科会不会大发雷霆，结果他的表情最后慢慢变成了隐忍，让她琢磨不透。

“不。”德拉科低头说。

“为什么？我觉得哈利的运动神经挺好的，有时经过你家附近的那片空地能看见他在玩滑板，说不定那个大家伙真的是他的。”

“都说了不是。”德拉科冷冷地说。

“给个理由，宝贝。”潘西侧着脑袋，双手捧着脸，用纯洁的眼神看着德拉科。她知道自己这是在玩火，不过女人的直觉让她忍不住越挖越深，谁让哈利现在的眼睛已经完完全全钉在德拉科的身上了。她不问出点什么她不甘心，“不然我就认定那张照片是他的了。”

德拉科用手捏紧了酸奶盒，里面的酸奶从吸管里溢了出来，流淌到他白皙的手腕上。他此刻的脸色涨得通红，“因为我见过，你满意了吧！”说完他猛地站起来，拿起背包就要走出食堂。哈利看见后也跟着站了起来。

潘西处于极度的震惊中，以至于德拉科回头折返跟她低声耳语那句话的时候，她整个人都还是晕乎乎的。

“要是你还想知道多点的话，小潘：他的比照片里的大多了。感谢圣母玛利亚。”

说完，这个小坏蛋对她晃了晃白色的牙齿笑了笑，把手伸给走过来的哈利，两个人拉着手一起离开了餐厅。

——Fin——


End file.
